


You are my guiding light.

by Unfairfairy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, HSAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfairfairy/pseuds/Unfairfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura are at detention. The lights go out and all the teachers have vanished. Soon they find themselves trapped inside the dark school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about the rating yet. Sorry for any mistakes english isn't my first language. If i get a good response I'll make this a multi chapter one.

Laura didn't even know how she had gotten herself in detention. Actually she did. Mr. Le Fanu was being an ignorant old fart and Laura couldn't stop herself before she launched into a rant about him being a misogynist, homophobic asshole. Clearly he didn't take it well and now Laura was sitting in detention accompanied by the schools own troublemaker Carmilla Karnstein. Laura has always had a small crush on the girl after Carmilla had called Kirsch out for calling Laura '' hottie'' and the girl had said that even if it's true, it's not cool to objectify girls like that and then she had winked at Laura while sporting her signature smirk.

Now Laura was watching Carmilla, who was engrossed in some very old looking book. Laura had noticed that the girl was always reading, even in class. Before Laura's brain gave permission to speak she had already blurted it out. ''How did you end up here? You know detention?'' 

The dark haired  girl lowered her book to look at Laura over the top of it and raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow. ''And why do you think it's your business, cutie?'' Carmilla drawled out, closing the book and facing Laura.

Laura felt herself shrink under the gaze. ''I-I'm sorry i don't know why i asked that...'' Laura said in a small voice and looked at the ground. Carmilla didn't respond and Laura lifted her gaze and saw the other girl frowning a little.

Carmilla pinched the bridge of her nose and said ''It's alright cupcake, i just don't like prying.'' Carmilla picked up her book and resumed reading.

Laura just sitted there while fiddling with her fingers, feeling the heavy silence settling down. Suddenly everything went dark

Laura felt slight panic inside and quickly pulled out her phone and put on the flashlight. Carmilla looked as white as a sheet and Laura started to worry.

''Carmilla are you alright?'' Laura said, the worry obvious in her voice.

''Ye-yeah.'' Carmilla said, but her trembling voice gave her away.

Laura quickly stood up and made her way to the dark haired girl, grabbing her hand.

Carmilla just looked down at their joined hands and then lifted her gaze, a unreadable expression on her face.

''Thank you.'' Carmilla said in a small voice, making Laura feel sympathy and care towards the broody girl. Laura just smiled warmly at Carmilla and the other girl answered with a small smile.

''Come on, we need to find a way out of here.'' Laura said while tugging at Carmilla's hand. Carmilla just nodded and the girls exited the classroom hand in hand, both oblivious what the contact was doing to the other person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla go explore. Things happen.

Laura and Carmilla were walking down the hallway hand in hand, only the flashlights of their cellphones giving light to the darkness. They had tried to call for people, but haven't received an answer yet. _It feels like everybody just vanished._ Laura thought to herself and glanced at Carmilla, who seemed a lot calmer now. The taller girl noticed that she was looking and Carmilla just squeezed her hand to reassure the honey blond that she was fine. Laura smiled a little at the gesture.

''This so freaky, where did everybody go'' Laura said after the girls had walked around the whole school.

''Yeah this is really freaking me out, and shouldn't the school have like backup generators? I really think we should leave.'' Carmilla said and started to walk towards the main entrance, pulling Laura with her.

Carmilla tried to pull the door, then push but it didn't budge. Laura tried the other door, but it was locked, or possibly blocked.

Carmilla started shaking the door. ''I think the doors are blocked. Possibly a lock or some chains.'' Carmilla said while turning to face Laura, who was feeling pure terror now.

''Who would even do this?'' Laura said with a shaky voice while looking at Carmilla .

Carmilla frowned and responded. ''Maybe it's some stupid prank. Come on cupcake, let's go find an exit.'' _  
_

The girls had started walking towards the side doors, when they heard a loud noise from behind, like somebody was dragging or pushing something very heavy. Carmilla and Laura launched into a sprint, hiding in the nearest broom closet turning off the flashlight from their phones.

The sound had stopped almost immediately it had started, but either of them didn't really want to go see what it was. Both of the girls were panting, almost pressed against chest to chest. The closet started to feel smaller, when the adrenaline rush started to fade. Laura was blushing furiously at the close proximity of the dark haired girl and Carmilla was just smirking and knew the other girl was blushing despite not seeing it in the dark. 

''Well cutie, I think the universe wants us to have our 7 minutes in heaven.'' Carmilla said in a low, seductive voice.

''This is more like 7 minutes in hell, I'm really claustrophobic.'' Laura said in a small, trembling voice. 

Carmilla took Laura's hand and felt the smaller girl immediately relax. She caressed Laura's hand with her thumb and Laura leaned forward, resting her head on Carmilla's chest and forgot for just a moment where she was and that somebody was playing a horrible, definitely not a funny prank on them. Until the noise came again, this time just closer and they both forgot how to breathe.

Laura's eyes widened in horror and Carmilla was pale as a sheet. Soon a male voice echoed through the hallway ''Stupid cabinet won't move.'' 

Both of the girls expressions we're full of surprise. The noise came closer and it was accompanied with the sounds of frustration from the man. He sounded young and Laura couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

When the noises had started to sound more distanced, Laura dared to speak ''I think we should jump the guy and interrogate him.''

Carmilla was surprised at the smaller girls bravery and agreed. Soon they found themselves sneaking down the hallway towards the sound. Carmilla peeked around the corner and saw a, young scrawny kid pushing a fileing cabinet. She signaled Laura to follow and Carmilla sneaked behind the boy, tackling him to the ground. The boy resisted, but was not a match to Carmilla

''Who the fuck are you and why are all the lights out?'' Carmilla growled 

''I- Im JP, I accidentally took out the power when i was trying to get inside.'' The boy responded.

Carmilla wasn't happy with the information and decided to ask some more questions. ''Why isn't anybody here and what are you doing here?''

''I might have made a bomb threat and all of the school was evacuated. I wanted to come and steal this cabinet'' JP answered and looked apologetic

''if that's so, why didn't anybody come get us?'' Now Laura asked, after just standing there silent.

''Dunno, maybe they thought you had gone home.'' JP said and attempted to shrug while Carmilla was pressing him down from his shoulders. 

Carmilla just huffed and stood up, letting JP stand up. ''Can you tell us how to get out of here?'' Carmilla asked, clearly not amused by this boy.

''The cafeteria's back door is open.'' JP answered while resuming his task to push the cabinet.

Laura and Carmilla started to walk towards the cafeteria in silence, until Laura broke the silence ''I wonder, why is he trying to steal that cabinet.'' 

''Don't know, not really my business.'' Carmilla answered apathetically. Laura just huffed in annoyance. 

The girls arrived to the door, but before Laura could step out, the dark haired girl had grabbed her arm, pulling her back. Laura got startled at the lack of distance between them.

''Listen, cupcake I know this wasn't the most fun bonding time i could imagine, but this whole thing wasn't that bad because you we're with me.'' Carmilla said, while looking deeply in Laura's eyes, which made the smaller girl feel butterflies in her stomach

''Yeah, i think you're the only person who could make this situation a little better.'' Laura answered, smiling shyly. 

The girls were just looking at each other now, in awe of each others beauty. Carmilla started leaning in very slowly and Laura met her halfway, cupping Carmilla's chin. The kiss was sweet and slow, both girls enjoying each others taste. Laura broke away to catch her breath, resting her forehead against Carmilla's while sliding her hands to the dark haired girls shoulders, who was holding Laura's waist. Laura leaned back in, and they started to kiss more passionately, Carmilla pressing Laura against the wall while Laura let out a small whimper when the sensation of the cold wall got to her. The kiss got even more heated, tongues dancing with each other and hands wandering, both girls moaning once in a while. After what had felt like a forever, the girls broke apart again.

''I think we should probably leave now.'' Laura said with a giggle. Carmilla just smiled and nodded, turning to the door and started to turn the knob. The door didn't budge, Carmilla tried even kicking it, but it was obvious JP had fucked them over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that cliffhanger?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reads and kudos! I might come back to write an another chapter to this story.

''That lying little shit!'' Carmilla yelled while kicking the door in anger, which made a hollow metallic sound.

''Carmilla, calm down.'' Laura said in soft voice, grabbing the taller girls hand, making Carmilla face her. ''We just have to find J.P. and make him show us a exit.'' Laura continued, but sighed at the end and turned her gaze away. ''And make sure he isn't some psycho murderer and that we aren't some sick game of his.'' Laura said with a small sad laugh and she started to tear up.

''I'm not letting anyone hurt you. You got it?'' Carmilla assured Laura while wiping away the honey blondes tears. ''Now, come on, we have to find that fuck boy.'' Carmilla said with a smirk and tugged at Laura's hand who let out a small laugh again, now a little more joyful and the girls started to walk out of the cafeteria.

Laura walked behind Carmilla, the taller girls hand guiding her in the darkness. They haven't dared to turn on the flashlights, in fear of alerting J.P. Laura wasn't exactly thrilled by her own idea to find the boy.  _Maybe he thought he had left the door open._ Laura thought, trying to calm herself down. After all, that J.P. kid didn't exactly scream psychotic murderer. Laura still couldn't come up with a good explanation for that cabinet.  _If he wanted his files, why couldn't just open it here. Why take the whole thing?_

Suddenly Carmilla stopped dead in her tracks, almost making Laura walk face first in the other girls back. 

''Did you hear that?'' Carmilla whispered. Laura was just about to respond, but then she heard it. Steps, echoing through the hallways. Then J.P.'s voice. ''Where are those  stupid girls!'' His voice was full of hate and suddenly a chilly feeling started to spread in Laura's body. Like in a trance she felt Carmilla launch in a sprint, dragging Laura with her.

Soon Carmilla and Laura found themselves in the same broom closet they we're previously in, hiding from J.P. again. This time the distance between the girls was nonexistent, Carmilla holding Laura tightly, silently reassuring everything was going to be fine, Laura taking in Carmilla's scent. Both girls knew the steps we're getting closer, but neither of them didn't want to make the moment end, before possibly going against a nut case.

J.P.'s steps got closer and closer, until he suddenly stopped. Then the steps got really close. Suddenly somebody was banging on the closet door. Both girl's froze in terror, holding their breaths.

''Come on, Carmilla and Laura i know you're in there. I swear i'm not going to hurt you.'' J.P.'s voice came from the other side of the door, surprisingly calm and reassuring.

''Do you think we are stupid enough to do that? How do we know you're not a murderer. And we heard you when you said in a pretty murderous voice ''We're are those stupid girls''.'' Laura said anger in her voice and in the end imitated J.P.'s hateful voice.

''Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but i had walked around the whole school looking for you two. The cops are here any second and Laf and I don't really feel like getting caught.'' J.P. said clearly a little frustrated 

''Wait Laf? Cops?'' Laura said very surprised.  _Why is Laf here with some weird guy?_

''Yeah, when you make a bomb threat, the cops usually show up. Could you please come out now?'' J.P. asked

Carmilla exited first, glaring at J.P. who obviously was still terrified of her after she had attacked him. Laura stood behind Carmilla, who was shielding Laura, holding the tinier girls hand. 

J.P. started walking down the hallway, Carmilla and Laura on his heels. Soon they we're at the side entrance, where Lafontaine was standing with the cabinet J.P. was pushing erlier, grinning like a mad scientist.

''Umm, Laf why are you here with him and what's the deal with that cabinet?'' Laura asked a little confused.

''Well, neither of us really doesn't know how to pick locks and we don't have enough time to figure out how to pry it open here, so we're taking it with us.'' Laf said, still smiling.

''Why would you even want that stupid cabinet?'' Carmilla asked now after just standing next to Laura silent.

''It contains some secret files about the alchemy clubs experiments. Rumor has it that the experiments aren't exactly legal.'' 

''Aren't you in the alchemy club Lafonbrain. Wouldn't you know all about it.'' Carmilla asked annoyance in her voice.

''Yeah, but i'm not a senior. All the seniors get to do the cool stuff.'' Lafontaine said pouting.

Carmilla just rolled her eyes and asked angrily ''Look, i don't care about your little nerdfest here, so could you just tell us how to get out of here.''

Laura kicked Carmilla's foot lightly while whispering angrily ''Be nice to them!''

Carmilla responded with a eyeroll and Lafontaine was just staring at both of them, clearly looking worried for some reason. and Carmilla just raised her eyebrow at them. 

''Well?'' Carmilla drawled out.

Lafontaine just opened the door for Laura and Carmilla, and they walked out, Carmilla giving a one last glare at J.P. and Laf.

''Well that was a kick.'' Carmilla said while the girls got outside, a smile on her face.

''Yeah, but it was kinda fun. Especially the part where we didn't get murdered.'' Laura said smiling at Carmilla.

The girls were again standing in silence. Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand and started to play with their fingers, while looking down at their hands. Carmilla lifted Laura's chin with her other hand, making eye contact with the honey blond. Now they we're just smiling at each other, occasionally glancing at each others lips.

 Laura started to  lean in first, cupping Carmilla's neck. Carmilla moved her hands to Laura's cheeks and they kissed. It was electric, even a little desperate, pouring all of their feelings into it, leaving  both of the girls breathless. Laura leaned in again, smiling into the kiss and making it a little sloppier. Soon they we're both grinning and kissing became impossible.

''I knew that sometime i would get paid back for sitting in all of those detentions.'' Carmilla said while caressing Laura's cheek.

''I knew it was a good idea to lecture Mr. Le Fanu.'' Laura said, almost whispering.

Carmilla laughed and Laura was pretty sure that's what angels sound like.

 


End file.
